Two Leaders?
by Smilingbomb
Summary: Ralph wants to convince Jack that they need to lead together. Slash. OneShot.


_**Title:** Two Leaders?_

_**Genre:** Romance, Drama_

_**Pairings:** Jack X Ralph_

_**Rating:** PG-13. For hints of stuff._

_**Authors Note:** I love Jack. I want to have his babies. I don't own LOTF. I wish I did. I would make it the biggest book of yaoi…EVER! XD_

I'm not quite sure when everything started going bad. But, it happened quickly. Our short time of bliss ended with an ugly crash. And I could not stand it. Jack and I had been friends, leaders together. But then, he started acting weird. He wanted more power, and he painted his face. Jack stopped caring about being rescued, and started caring about hunting. And fire. I know I need to talk to him about it. Yet, I don't know how. I want him to understand that we need to fix everything.

Thusly, I made my way to Castle Rock. So I could talk to him, and understand him. Possibly even get him to take off the layers of paint that cover up his beautiful face. I wanted to see him. I wanted to talk to him. And I did. Reaching the front of the Castle, a loud, demanding voice called to me, "Who goes there?"

I looked up at Roger, and glared, "It's Ralph. Who else?"

Roger narrowed his eyes, and crouched as he looked down at me, "Jack says you can't come in. Get your own pig."

Frustrating. That is what Roger is. Rudely I yelled back up at the rude boy, "I just want to talk to Jack. Tell him to meet me at the beach." Rudely, and defiantly I spun around and headed back to the shelter. They were always such savages. The whole tribe of them!

Time passed as I waited for Jack to visit me. The sun was beginning to fall and I got no attention or notice besides Piggy's constant logic and SamnErik's shouts of the beast. I know I should go look for the beast. I know I should calm everyone's fears. But, I have them too. If I was with Jack, I could at least pretend not to be afraid. I could fake that I was some brave, wonderfully secure boy. But, without that extra support I felt like nothing but the protector of all with no one to protect me.

That's when he came. Jack stood tall, with his face painted with the colors of red. Shuddering, I wondered if that was pig's blood. I could only hope it was not. Placing a hand on his hip, he snarled at me, "What do you want Ralph? It better be important. I actually hunt for my tribe."

Standing up, I tried my best to look defiant. As if to tell him that I knew I was right, "Jack, we need to stick together! We need to keep the fire going. We need to be chief's together. If we aren't, everything will go horribly wrong."

Jack was staring at me, his eyes looking exceptionally menacing. "Ralph, you need to join my tribe. We won't be rescued. We need to make the best of what we have."

Jack's sudden, serious demeanor shocked me. He was not being demanding. He wasn't being rude. It appeared that he was being sincere. He wanted me to join. Swallowing and looking at my feet, I spoke up, "But, no. We need to be rescued. I don't want to die here. I really don't."

As my head rose I saw Jack in a most surprising state. His once clear eyes were now watering up. He swallowed, and spoke again, "Why can't you just accept me as leader? What's so wrong with that? I don't hate you, I really don't."

I had never understood Jack. He always cried whenever anyone disliked him. It was irking. Not standing his tears, I cautiously patted him on the back, "Jack, please. Don't cry. That's not how a leader acts," I plugged in my cause at the end, "We really need to get rescued. If we don't something bad is going to happen. What about the beast?"

Jack looked up, clearing up his eyes. Restoring his usual attitude, he rudely pushed me away, "I don't cry. There was something in my eye." Jack paused, but looked back at me with a furious look, "Do you really think you'd make a good co-leader?"

"Of course!" I chimed in suddenly.

Jack's lips formed into an impish grin. "Are you sure?"

I backed up, suddenly frightened by Jack. Something was wrong, "I know I'd make a good chief. I've been chief since the beginning."

"But, I hunt." Jack stepped forward. Behind his mask I began to see that he truly was a savage, regardless about what I wished he was. His eyes burned with an unknown desire. Suddenly, and quickly Jack pushed me down on the sandy beach.

Without even the slightest chance to stand up, Jack was sitting on my stomach, and holding down my arms. I screamed, "Help me! Piggy! Jack's trying to kill me!" I was scared. My heartbeat sped up, my body was shaking.

Then it happened. I felt the other's dry lips press against me. A tongue slip in my mouth. Lifting his head, I felt a soft whisper in my ear, "Roger and Maurice are taking care of you twins and piggy. No use to call for help." I shuddered. They were probably hurting and beating my only companions.

Jack didn't move, "Do you want to join my tribe now?"

I budge, or tried to. Alas, I could not. My body was immobilized by the head choir boy's strength. I felt a small tear form on the corner of my eyes, "But, the fire!" I screamed again. Hoping someone would hear me. That someone would save me.

"Wrong answer," was all Jack could mutter before placing rough kiss on my neck. It was wrong. All of it. What was Jack thinking? I'm a boy! That night felt like it would never end. Jack was painful. Jack was horrible. Jack is a savage.

The next morning I woke up to find myself on the beach where I was last night. No one was there. I needed to find Piggy and the Twins. I needed to. Standing up I felt a hideous pain. I blushed. I remembered what had happened last night. It was all so wrong. And I would tell nobody.

**((Author Note: That is the worst ending to anything I've ever written. But, whatever. Anywho, I'm plotting writing a Simon X Ralph, what would you guys think of that? Good, hmm?))**


End file.
